Heart's Truest Dessire
by Tears-Of-Pain1
Summary: What happens when Kogome gets her hearts wish? S/K A/N Chap 2 is up and Fluffy-chan is in it
1. The Goodbye and the Jewel

Heart's Truest Desire  
I know its not that long and it needs some help if you have any suggestions please r/r so I can make to where readers will be a part in making the story too. Trust me it gets a lot better especially when Shoshomaru comes along. = ^.^ =  
Warning: possible lemon if I get enough reviews saying they like the story and would like a lemon it might just happen. ************************************************************************  
  
Walking down a worn path as usual, While following Inuyasha and her other friends, songo and Miroku, with the smallest Shipou, the kitsune, at her side. Kogome followed all of them to the well to say good-bye, as she was getting ready to leave the feudal era and go back to present time.  
  
"Good-bye kogome. I'll see you next weekend." Sango said embracing Kogome with a loving hug.  
  
The small kitsune jumped into the embrace to get his. "Awwww I can't believe you have to leave already." Shippou said in a sad and depressing mood.  
  
"I'll be back Shippou don't worry. And now that we're done collecting the jewel shards I can come here to have fun with you and the others." She grasped the jewel as she felt the string it was attached to.  
  
Kogome picked up her backpack and was about to jump into the well when she  
was interrupted. Miroku came towards her with tears streaming down his face and said "Dearest Kogome our parting will never be forgotten. It will last in my memory forever and even longer, as it brings me great sorrow to see you depart from us." Then went up and hugged her giving her ass a tight squeeze. Inuyasha saw this and a pissed look appeared on his face.  
  
After slapping Miroku and hitting him twice Kogome calmly said "Shesh you guys I'm only going to be gone for a week." With that said she jumped into the well and appeared under a roof that was built around it.  
  
She greeted her family then went up stairs to her room to put her stuff away. She sat on her bed, which was very comfy compared to the hard, dirt floor of the outdoors in the feudal era, and looked at her jewel again.  
  
She gazed into the jewels depths, it was complete and all malice gone, perfect, and pure. But she, Kogome, the Miko was not complete something was missing.  
  
The jewel granted Inuyasha his heart's desire, but what about hers? Inuyasha's hair turned black, claws and fangs gone. All he wanted was to be with Kogome. Did she want to be with him? Could the jewel grant her heart's wish?  
  
She concentrated on the jewel, getting deeper in thought with each moment that passed by. What was her heart's wish and would it ever be granted? The jewel began to glow and emit blue and purple light that swirled about her. She gave a little bit of a laugh as the light brushed against her skin, and about her body. Than suddenly a sheer pain went through her heart as the jewel began to show its true power.  
  
Tears started to roll down Kogome's face as she doubled in half and winced in pain. Every pulse her heart made was a pain like being stabbed a million times, and the pain got worse with each pulse. The jewel was pulling the deepest dream/desire and making it a reality.  
  
Long talons developing from the tips of her fingers, her hair highlighted with dark blue, fangs began to grow and markings appeared on her face. The pain stopped and something tickled her arm. It was a long, black, and fluffy tail. She touched it. It felt like silk.  
  
She stood up almost failing to, because of her weariness, and went over to her mirror so she could see what happened to her. She smiled at her reflection. She loved the glittery tail and markings on her face. The blue crescent moon and the light blue streaks that grace her face she found to be a lot like Shoshomaru's. (Including the pointed ears and tail)  
  
Exploring herself a bit more she noticed that her clothes were different. A black kimono made out of silk embroidered with little yellow flowers. Kogome was so happy with herself that she sat in front of the mirror for an hour straight, while smiling the whole time.  
  
Kogome finally got back to reality when her new and improved nose picked up a scent that made her want to barf. Then heard a knock at the door. While plugging her nose she said, "Who is it?"  
  
Her mother replied with a soft voice, "May I come in?" Kogome instantly said yes, since she wanted to show off her new body.  
  
As soon as her mother saw her she fainted. In a split second, literally, in a split second Kogome had caught her mother. She made sure her mom was all right then went back to thinking about herself. She could move really fast now, and had a really good sense of smell too. Soon she figured out that the source of the atrocious smell was her mother. Kogome didn't know that humans could stink so badly.  
  
Making sure her mom was laid down safely she moved away and bounded out the window. She shielded her nose, the stench of humans was everywhere.  
  
Heading for the shrine as fast as she could to get away from the smell and head into her new Youkoi life. She reached the shrine and jumped in and ended up on the other side. At last, fresh air.  
  
= ^.^ =  
**************************************************** A/N Shess-chan in next chap. Please if you would like ay changes made please review and tell me what. If you just liked it I would like some reviews saying that also. 


	2. The Catch and The Village

Hey people this is chap. 2. When you get done reading this review and tell me what you want to see in the next chap. If you ever want to see a lemon I need 50-60 reviews, got that. So read and enjoy, and don't forget to review ^_~ ************************************************ Chapter 2: The Catch and The Village  
  
Sesshomaru sat watching Rin torture Jaken as they all enjoyed the sunny day. Then something caught Sesshomaru's attention. He smelt cherry blossoms. But it wasn't the season for the trees to be flowering. Whatever it was it was in his territory.  
"Jaken" he summoned  
"Yes, me Lord." Jaken said as he bowed.  
"Watch after Rin, I'll be back later." With that said he left out from the balcony.  
"Yes, me Lord." Jaken said than looked over at the girl in disgust. He hated watching the pathetic human.  
Sesshomaru ran after the smell intrigued by the fragrance it made him want to smile. 'Ugg smile what was he thinking' and shook his head in disappointment, as to even let himself stoop so low as to even think about smiling.  
He was closing in on whatever it was and bounded into a tree to keep him somewhat out of the way. What a lovely creature stood before him. Her beauty beyond his compare. His mouth hung open in astonishment. The fragrance and amazing beauty belonged to a female youkoi. This was perfect, he needed a mate, for it was around his mating season, and found this female flawless in every way.  
Kagome Had felt something was watching her and turned around to see Sesshomaru sitting in the tree. 'Boy was he ever hot. Wait did that just come out of me Kagome!' how did that get inside her mind. She loved, key word, loved Inuyasha, but not anymore. Her youkoi self brought her to her senses. Inuyasha was to weak for her, and she was ever weak to have liked him.  
Kagome smirked at the still in awe Sesshomaru. She gave a little twirl to show off her tight figure, than grabbed her tail and jumped into the tree. She cradled herself in his arms than gave him a light kiss on the cheek.  
He took another whiff of her sweet fragrance and found that she smelt just like Inuyasha's wench. This was the greatest day of his life. He would steal his brother's love for himself.  
He loved the soft touches she gave him before bounding of into the forest ahead. 'Playing hard to get was she? Than so be it.' He ran after her in hot pursuit, wanting more of her. Sesshomaru loved this little game of hide and seek, but only had to follow the flowery scented trail she left behind for him.  
She sat by a silvery river waiting anxiously for her new love to find her. While peering in the river gazing upon her new reflection she caught sight of Sesshomaru right behind her. She turned around and faced him. Her turquoise eyes meeting his amber ones. Standing there to look upon him for only a moment than bounding off again. She loved the feeling of being wanted as he came after her and wouldn't stop till he caught her.  
Kagome took a moment to think, running away from Sesshomaru made her have butterflies in her stomach. Never, not even once had she felt this way with Inuyasha. Sure she had liked him once, but not to the point of excitement.  
So deep in thought she hadn't noticed the arm coiled around her. A little squeeze brought her back to reality. Then she felt something warm and moist work its way from her neck to her lips.  
  
Sesshomaru's P.O.V.  
He found his target in deep thought while soaring through the air not paying attention to anything. He quickly too the chance, grabbing her by the waist, pulling her closer till he could feel her warmth against his body. He ran his tongue hungrily up the bend of her neck. Tasting the delicious skin up to the luscious lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth leaving no place unexplored. Her taste was exquisite. Pressing harder, exploring further. Than he noticed they were still in the air. He nibbled Kagome's bottom lip pleadingly for her to come back to his castle.  
End of P.O.V.  
  
Kagome shook her head no. "I can't right now but I promise I will. I have to go get some things from Kaede's village. Are you going to come with me or make me go all alone?" She whimpered making whining noises.  
"I would never let my Kagome, go alone." He said placing another kiss on her lips.  
They reached the village; Kagome went into the hut while Sesshomaru waited outside for her. Ignoring all that was going on in the hut or who was in it she started gathering her belongings. She had left some things there while looking for the jewel shards. She picked up her stuff and looked up to see a very mad hanyou staring at her.  
"Hey you fuck, put those back! They aren't yours." Screamed Inuyasha.  
"Oh, but they are and so is this." She bent over and picked up the sleeping kitsune and gently cradled him in her arms.  
"Now you've gone too far BITCH!!! Put him down!" Inuyasha was about to burst and picked up the Tetsuiga ready to fight the youkoi.  
"Bitch is it? So is that how your going to be? Huh Inuyasha?" She headed for the door and simply said, "I can't believe you don't even know who I am yet. Her I'll give you a clue." She walked out the door and the last thing he heard her say was "sit" then did a nose-dive into the ground.  
  
"K-Kagome!" he said and ran out the door to see her flying off with Sesshomaru. "No." Disappointment and sadness slowly sliding from his eyes as he watched her disappear into the distance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So give me some ideas for the next chapter. Maybe yours will show up in the story. Like I said I want my readers to be a part of the fic. So R&R 


End file.
